Tracking a Mystery
by okyna2996
Summary: While on a case, JJ runs into a mysterious woman and sets her mind to find her.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Hi! So this is my first crossover but I wanted to write it down, so here goes nothing ;p

I haven't written what comes next yet, so if you have ideas or suggestions, or stuffs, just tell me in the reviews or leave a PM, that'd be awesome !

* * *

"Go! I'm fine! Go, get him!" Morgan yelled at JJ as she was quickly checking him up for any injuries.

The team was in Minneapolis for a case, and they were currently chasing their unsub. They had located him in an old house in an industrial zone. Hotch and Reid were on their way there, but Morgan and JJ made it there faster, as they were closer. When they entered the house, the unsub took down Morgan out of nowhere with a bullet in the vest. He was now escaping through the back door, with JJ on his heels. The streets were all empty, but the unsub turned right into a small deadend. By the time JJ reached it, she couldn't see him anywhere. She carefully ventured further into the alley, checking the doors and dark corners as she went. Once she reached the end of it, she saw a hole in the wall, large enough for a man to crawl through it. She briefly hesitated before going in. She radioed her partner and the other agents so that they could follow her. She kept walking, her gun raised, her eyes searching for any movements. The blonde agent heard some struggling behind a corner and very quietly informed her teammates of the situation. She got closer to the source of the noise and listened. She wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was her unsub. All she heard was noise from a fight, some grunting and then,

"No, please! Don't shoot me! I...I'll tell you what you want to know!" The unsub was pleading for his life, sounding really scared. JJ chose that moment to show herself. At the same time, the unsub's oponent said,

"We don't need anything." It was a female voice, a cold voice. JJ heard a shot and quickly took in her surrondings. The female who had spoken was standing over the unsub, a gun in her hand directly pointed at the man on the ground. She looked up when she heard the profiler.

"Federal Agent! Don't move! Drop your weapon and step away!" JJ could hear sirens in the background, but they were at least a couple minutes out. When the woman didn't move, JJ spoke again, aiming her gun more firmly, "I said, put your weapon down and step away!" That's when the figure showed her face. She had brown hair and light blue eyes. She looked straight into JJ's eyes, but made no other movements. Her gun was still directed at the unsub's body. When she spoke, her voice had more warmth than when she talked to the dead man at her feet.

"Sorry Agent. Not today." With her free hand, she droped something on the ground between her and JJ. A spoke screen appeared and the FBI agent couldn't see anything. The smoke was attacking her eyes and lungs, making it hard to breath and her eyes to start crying. It only lasted about ten seconds but when she looked again, the other woman was gone. JJ walked over to the unsub, kicked his gun away and checked for a pulse. Finding none, she looked around once more, trying to see if the woman was still in the area. The sirens weren't far now, and the blonde could see the red and blue lights just a couple streets over. She radioed Morgan, but he assured her that he was fine, just bruised. An EMT was with him. Hotch and Reid were the first with JJ. Hotch ordered her to get checked out by a medic, all the while telling them what happened.

Despite red eyes and a soar throat, the blonde profiler was fine. She took Hotch aside.

"Hotch, this woman... this killer. She was trained. She handled our unsub on her own, in a matter of seconds. I don't know who she is, but we need to find her."

"I agree. Though, it is not an active case. Ask Garcia if she can find any related crimes. Tell her to check all over the country."

"Why the country? Do you know something?"

"Not really. It just reminds me of something I heard once in Strauss's office. I'll ask Cruz if he knows anything, but we probably should keep it quiet."

"If you say so. Thanks Hotch." While Hotch started making some phone calls, JJ left to go see Morgan. Reid was already with him, trying to convince him that he needed to let the paramedics make sure he was totally fine.

"Hey, you OK?"

"Not sure, he could have a broken rib." Reid answered for him.

"No, I'm fine. I've seen worse, and I can assure you, this isn't a broken rib." Morgan protested.

"Right. You better call Garcia, before she finds out from someone else." JJ teased him.

"Shit! You're right. You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Nope, but you know how she gets when we're on a case. She monitores police and ER calls. I guess she already knows something happened and she's already hysterical in her office. So, here, call her, before she blames me for getting her Chocolate Adonis in harm's way." JJ told her partner, handing him her phone.

Once Morgan was cleared, the team wrapped up the paperwork and went back to their hotel to pack up their things. Their plane was schedule to wheel up in an hour.

Hotch was in his room, finishing his bag when his phone started ringing. He went to grab it, when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around, his hand going for his gun on his hip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Agent Hotchner." A female voice stopped him. Hotch could barely see a silhouette in the shadows, but she looked to be the same built as the woman JJ described to him earlier. She had a gun out, pointed in his direction, but not at him directly, which was a good sign, he thought.

"So, you know me. And I'm guessing you're the one who met Agent Jareau." Hotch said, not giving anything from his voice. He kept his gaze hard, focused.

"You're guessing right, though I wish I hadn't _met_ her, as you put it. I know you have some technical analyst trying to hunt me down. Tell her to stop. However good she is, if she finds something, I'll know about it, and unfortunately, I'll have to act accordingly. And you and Agent Jareau need to stop too. Don't even start looking." The silhouette got up and walked to the door. "Oh, and you probably shouldn't tell your friend, Chief Cruz, of this encounter, just saying. Safe flight." And with that, she was gone.

Hotch hadn't even managed to say a word. He was a bit stuned, but quickly recovered. His phone was still ringing, Cruz's number on it. He thought for a second and when he answered, he didn't say anything, at least for now, until he decided what to do about his brief talk with this woman.

Once he was done, he went to JJ's room to inform her of the latest events, asking her to call Garcia and tell her to stop her research.

The former media liaison called her best friend when she was alone in her room.

"Hey PG, it's me."

"Gumdrop! You sound awfully tired."

"Well, I am. Listen, about what I asked you earlier..."

"Yes, I know. And guess what! I found something. Well, actually, several somethings, but details, details."

JJ was too intrigued, and Garcia was speaking too fast to be stopped, so she listened to what her friend had found. "There are a few bodies, but not much, whose death are rather suspicious. They were filed as accidents, but that's a looot of accidents, and everytime, in the same city, there was somehing important happening. Some political meetings, terrorists cell discoveries, bunch of weapons ceased by the local authorities, and it goes on and on."

"Garcia, you can't tell anyone about this. Just print it all on papers and I'll come to pick it up once we land. Then you need to stop those researches and erase everything you've found, okay?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "You sure?"

"Garcia, please. It's safer this way, and besides, Hotch doesn't want us looking."

"You're scaring me, Jayje. But, if you're sure... I'll have everything ready for you, and I won't say a thing, not even to Derek, you have my word."

"Thanks Garcia, and I'm sorry I'm so secretive about all this, it's just... I'm not sure what _this_ is yet."

"Anytime girl, Garcia out."

JJ was lost in her thoughts on the way back to Quantico. She didn't know who that woman was, and it made her wonder. She had enough training to have the upper hand on a man twice her side, she was bold enough to intimidate an FBI Agent, and apparently had been acting in the United States for at least the last few years. JJ couldn't tell what Hotch was going to do about this situation, and even if he wanted to do something, he might be too busy to actually do it.

She didn't know if it was a good decision, but JJ told herself that she'd do what she could to find this woman. After all, her job was to stop serial killers, and by the looks of it, this woman _was_ a serial killer.

The team had closed the case in Minneapolis for a couple months now, but JJ was still looking for the mysterious woman. During this time, it didn't seem like she had murdered anyone else, but JJ couldn't be sure, as the woman had obviously some experience staying off the grid. The profiler kept quiet about her work off the clock, she didn't want to get any of her coworkers into trouble, especially Garcia who had already done enough. She wasn't sure wether Hotch was also investigating, but he did seem to stay later in the office every once in a while. Her research was a bit random as she didn't really know what it was she was looking for. Several times, she thought she had found something and had to contact the local authorities, but everytime it turned out it wasn't related to her case. But she kept looking. It was weird how she had invested herself into finding the woman, but somehow she couldn't let go of it.

Which is why, one night as she was getting ready to sleep, she heard a ping on her phone. It was an e-mail from the Seattle FBI office, stating that an important international meeting was supposed to take place, but that a member of the hotel staff had been found murdered just a few hours before. They had attached the preliminary report to the mail and JJ went through it quickly. Agents on scene seemed to think that it was the work of a hitman, though they still had no idea why someone would put a price on the victim's head. The guy was a janitor with no particular problems at work or in his personal life. JJ thought of him as a low-profile victim, and his death could possibly be added to JJ's list of the mysterious woman's kills. However, if the profiler wanted to be sure, she would have to fly over there, to investigate by herself as a profiler not as a field agent. But that would definitely raise a red flag as she barely ever travelled when it was not for BAU cases. On the other hand, it was her first real lead since Minneapolis. She made up her mind and emailed back to the Seattle office to tell them she would be there by the morning. She booked the first flight she found, grabbed her go-bag and left for the airport. She considered calling Hotch to update him, but instead she just sent him an email telling him she was taking a couple-days off, claiming a family business. She didn't like lying to her boss and friend but she thought it was best this way, for his and Jack's safety.

On the plane ride, JJ looked through as much as she could on what was supposed to happen at the hotel. Apparently, it was some sort of fundraising for a humanitarian association against human trafficking in Eastern Europe. Some really wealthy men or with an important political power were supposed to attend, whether American or European. The profiler was not sure how this was related to the woman but her gut told her that this meant something.

She tried to get some sleep for the rest of the flight. When she woke up, the plane was about to land. She gathered the files she had and once in the airport, she called the FBI office so that they could come and pick her up and take her to the scene where the lead agent was still trying to find a witness. There was not much physical evidence so far, and a witness was their best chance at finding something.

During the short drive, agent Sykes filled her in on what they had discovered since they received her email, but there was not much. No fingerprints, no camera, no one has seen nor heard anything, plus the guy seemed spotless.

JJ couldn't shake the feeling she had inside her that it was related to her off-duty-case, though she still had no idea how. She went through the scene, seeing it through profiler's eyes. She didn't come up with much more, but she did confirm the hitman angle. She advised the lead agent to went through the victim's accounts, latest activities, and to make up a list of his ennemies. She didn't think it would get them anywhere, but they had to check everything. She then asked some questions about the event that was supposed to take place, and what was the victim's part in it. She didn't learn anything more from what she had read on the plane, which was unnerving her. Hotch had always told her to follow her gut, but this time, her guts weren't saying anything. She had no idea where to start. How do yo link murders when there's nothing to connect them, no motive, no MO, no suspect, no victimology, no nothing ?

She went over to Agent Stiles, the lead Agent on the case, and asked him not to put her name on the reports, not wanting Hotch to know about this. Or this mysterious woman, who seemed to keep an eye on who was onto her, as she had told Hotch to have Garcia back away from this, not two hours after she even started. Stiles lokked skeptical, but agreed without too many questions when he saw that she wouldn't answer them.

JJ went to an hotel, and booked a room for a couple nights. Once in her room, she compiled everything she knew about this kill, and the others that she attributed to the woman. She really needed to have a name for her, because calling her 'the woman' all the time was starting to get old. She laid everything on her bed, and looked for similarities. Obviously, in each case, they never caught the killer, well not the actual one at least. She had been over those files so many times in the last months, she didn't know if she would find anything new. She added the current case file, and tried to connect the dots. As her vision started to blurr, she perked up, seeing something that wasn't there before. In each case, the victim was somehow linked to an event that lead up to some major changes in political and business dynamics. She already knew that, but with tonight's murder, JJ realized that lately, the number of events concerning prostitution was higher than before, based on what cases she had. There were also more and more connections to Eastern Europe. It wasn't much, but it was more than what she had before. Now, she had a theory about this woman. Those two things seemed to matter to her, almost like there was a personnal connection. JJ couldn't be sure, hell she was probably wrong, but at least she had something to go on from.

* * *

AN/ Reviews are always welcomed ;p Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, JJ left early to go talk with the victim's family. She was supposed to meet Agent Sykes there, and the interview didn't take long. As she suspected, there was nothing that could justify killing him, for him. His death was just a mean to an end. The real question now was what was the endgame, and how where they supposed to stop it ? JJ went back to the hotel where they found the victim, and asked the staff anything they knew about the convention. Apparently, it was the first time in years that something this huge was happening and people were expecting a lot. If it went successfully, the number of women brought from Eastern Europe to the states could decrease exponentially. Of course, this also meant that smugglers had tried to sabotage it. Still, the janitor had no real role in this convention, so why would someone kill him ? Especially since it meant that the police would be all over the place afterwards. But then, maybe it had nothing to do with the convention at all, but again who would want him dead ? JJ had no answer to any of those questions and it was starting to upset her. She really wished she could call her team, but she was taking the threat very seriously and didn't want to put any of them in harm's way. She went to the Seattle's FBI office and went over the case with Agent Sykes. They were at it for a couple hours now, when she received a call from Hotch. She excused herself from the room and answered her phone.

"Hey JJ, everything allright ? Your e-mail was really vague." He said as soon as she picked up.

"Yeah, just my mom got really sick last night and my father was so worried he called me." Gosh, she hated lying to him.

"You sure ? Because I called them, and she sounded fine to me."

"...I'm sorry Hotch."

"What is really going on ?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you. I mean..."

"Is it about that woman in Mineapolis ?" When he didn't get an answer, he asked again, "I know you JJ, and I know you wouldn't let it go."

"I know I said I'd stop, but isn't our job to catch serial killers ?"

"What did you find ?" He asked instead of answering.

"A man was killed in Seattle, and I'm pretty sure it's one of hers. Though I have no idea what she's going to do next, or how his murder would serve her interests."

"And how do you know she did it ? It's not like she leaves clues."

"Well, there's the setting, the hit that looks professional, and the convention. It's not much, but it's more than what we had two days ago." She paused, searching for the right way to apologize to him, "I'm sorry Hotch, I didn't want to lie to you, but she did say she was keeping an eye on us. I didn't want you or Jack in danger."

"It's okay Jayje, I'm not mad, maybe a bit disappointed you didn't trust me enough to tell me what you were doing, but I'll get over it. Especially since I didn't tell you either that I was still looking into it. But from now on, you'll keep me updated on your findings."

"Sure, no problem, but there isn't much."

"Do you want me to come over to help you with a profile ?" Hotch offered.

"No, I don't want to get too much attention on us, but maybe you could help me from Quantico. I hate to say it, but I'm completely lost. I don't get that woman, why she does what she does."

"Well, if there's anything I can do, you just let me know. In the mean time, I'll cover for you at the office."

"Thanks Hotch, I'll call you if we find anything new."

"Okay. And JJ, trust your instincts." With that, he ended the call.

She went back to the other agents who were still trying to find somethng through classic investigative work. But after a while Sykes took JJ aside.

"I know you said you don't want to be mentioned in the reports, but cleraly this is getting us nowhere, and I'm not a fan of asking for help, although we could use yours right now. You're not here just for the fun of it, there was something about this particular case that drew you all the way over to Seattle. So, what do you know ?"

JJ had enough experience as a media liaison to recognize the look in his eyes. He wasn't going to back down, and she knew she had to tell him the whole story, after all he had the right to know, though she had hoped that it wouldn't have been this soon. She still didn't have much to tell him. She did have a hypothesis, but so far, she had nothing to either prove or refute it. Which was why she told him everything she knew, from where it started in Mineapolis, to how she thought this murder was of importance in this case, but she kept some of her latest findings to herself. Like the idea that maybe it was related to an other event, though she didn't know what it could be. The convention was pretty much the place where she expected the woman to be. But Hotch had told her to follow her instincts, and she intended to do so. Once Sykes was up to speed, she left him with his colleagues and went in search of said event. She had found something somewhat promising on the Internet and went to check it out. Unfortunately, it was on the other side of the city so if she was wrong, she would lose some precious time. But you never know until you try, so she got into her car and drove off to where most of the officials of the convention were for the duration of their stay. It was the only logical thing in this case. If it was really about the convention, people could expect something to happen to one of them, at least that's what JJ thought.

Once there, she scouted the area, marking every hot spot in her mind. Then she waited. She knew that if someone was to try something, it would most likely happen at nightfall. Then , there was two options, either the attacker would break inside, probably from the fire escape and then through the roof, or a long distance shot. She had no way of knowing which one it would be, so she decided to take her chances on the roof. She called Sykes just in case anything happened and he promised he had men ready to meet her. Then she called Hotch as she said she would. And the wait began.


End file.
